A trailer such as a utility trailer, boat trailer or the like typically includes a trailer frame having a cup-shaped hitch. A hitch receiver on a towing vehicle is commonly provided in the form of a hitch ball which is provided on a rear bumper of the towing vehicle. The trailer is hitched to the towing vehicle typically by first aligning the hitch receiver on the towing vehicle with the hitch on the trailer frame and then lowering the hitch on the trailer frame over the hitch receiver on the towing vehicle.
A difficulty which is commonly encountered during hitching of a trailer to a towing vehicle is the challenge of properly aligning the hitch on the trailer with the hitch receiver on the towing vehicle. Frequently in this endeavor, a driver of the vehicle must repeatedly leave the driver's seat in the vehicle to check the position of the hitch receiver with respect to the hitch in order to incrementally maneuver the vehicle such that proper alignment of the hitch receiver with the hitch is achieved. This procedure is particularly difficult under circumstances in which the trailer is heavy and cannot be repositioned manually.
Therefore, a trailer connection assist system which automatically guides a vehicle into position for coupling of a hitch with a hitch receiver is needed.